<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In A Different World by TheRedLotusFlower88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330076">In A Different World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88'>TheRedLotusFlower88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loonatics Unleashed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you weren't a coyote and a guy, I'd kiss ya!" ?</p><p>How about no? How about "If we weren't two males of a different species in a kids show, we'd kiss, but then we'll get canned"?</p><p>Or maybe that's just me. Idk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tech E. Coyote/Rev Runner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please-Please-Please-Please-Please-don't-make-me-beg." Rev whined as he hugged Tech's leg as the coyote was walking away. Tech raised an eyebrow at the bird.</p><p>"Uh, you already <em>are </em>begging." He said.</p><p>"Then-please-make-me-<em>stoooop</em>." Rev said, still looking at his best friend with desperation in his eyes. </p><p>"Okay, okay! But only because I want to know how something <em>I </em>design malfunctioned this badly." Tech said. It was partially true; though, Tech would never leave his best friend hanging like that, asshole parents or no. </p><p>"Thank-you-thank-you-Tech!-if-you-weren't-a-coyote-or-a-guy-I'd-kiss-ya!" Rev blurted out and then paused, looking thoughtful. Tech barely knowledge this reaction, having going back to his computer, back turned, mind already working into overdrive in helping Rev with his mess.</p><p>"Lucky for me, I'm both." He said. There was a moment of silence, though Tech knew the roadrunner hadn't left yet. The silence stretched so much and Rev hadn't moved from his spot, and it was actually unnerving Tech, who knew the bird like the back of his hand. Along with super speed and fast talking, Rev could hardly stand still, much to the team's dismay.</p><p>Finally, when it got too much, he turned to the roadrunner.</p><p>"Uh, can I help you?" He asked. Rev didn't say anything, but he was smiling, which unnerved Tech even more. Before the coyote could snap at Rev, the roadrunner planted a small kiss on his cheek before zipping away from the lab. Tech stilled, unable to move from the unexpected kiss. When he finally came to, Tech could only blink in wonder. "Huh."</p><p>Funny thing is, Tech didn't actually hate it.</p><p>Meanwhile, Rev was giggling out of his mind as he ran the hallway, a tiny blush on his face.</p><p>It's not like Tech being a coyote or a guy was going to stop him from doing what he wanted to do in forever anyway.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please-Please-Please-Please-Please-don't-make-me-beg." Rev whined as he hugged Tech's leg as the coyote was walking away. Tech raised an eyebrow at the bird.</p><p>"Uh, you already <em>are </em>begging." He said.</p><p>"Then-please-make-me-<em>stoooop</em>." Rev said, still looking at his best friend with desperation in his eyes.</p><p>"Okay, okay! But only because I want to know how something <em>I </em>design malfunctioned this badly." Tech said. It was partially true; though, Tech would never leave his best friend hanging like that, asshole parents or no.</p><p>"Thank-you-thank-you-Tech!-If-you-weren't-a-coyote-or-a-guy-I'd-kiss-ya!" Rev blurted out. His eyes immediately widen, looking as though he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Thankfully, or maybe <em>unfortunately</em>, Tech didn't seem to pay it no mind, his back turned to the roadrunner, mind already working into overdrive in helping Rev with his mess.</p><p>"Lucky for me, I'm both." He commented, sounding a bit smug. With his back turned, he didn't see the way Rev's face crestfallen, his happiness taking a slight turn.</p><p>"Yeh. Yeah. Anyways-I-gotta-go-ma-and-pops-is-going-to-need-help-with-damage-control-see-ya!" Rev said and was out of the lab before Tech could stop him. As soon as he was cleared, Rev stopped running and let out a sigh, suddenly feeling tired.</p><p>"'If you weren't a coyote or a guy, I'd kiss ya'? What is that even suppose to mean?" Rev muttered to himself, annoyed. He hated the way that sounded, that his Pops influence had rubbed off on him and Rev was <em>sicken </em>at the thought of it. Rev didn't have anything against coyotes, even if they did try to eat him and his ancestors; but coyotes <em>are </em>carnivores and it <em>is </em>to be expected when you leave a predator and a prey animal <em>together. </em>However, being around Tech as long as he have, Rev knew better. Tech would never, <em>could </em>never eat him even if he wanted to. In fact, Rev was surprise Tech didn't try to eat his <em>father </em>with the way he's been acting.</p><p>Not only that, but it's not like Rev hadn't even....thought about it, if he was being honest with himself. The kissing thing, not the eating. Although, if we were talking about a different <em>type </em>of eating....</p><p>Rev shook his head, ignoring the way his face turned red at the thought.</p><p>Anyways, it's not like Rev haven't thought about kissing Tech. He does, often, more than he liked to admit. He thought about what it would be like if he and Tech were ever in a relationship, how sweet it could be. He thought about going on dates with Tech, hand holding with Tech, sharing jokes and secrets that only they would know. He thought about all of it, and every time he did, he felt his heart soar, butterflies fluttering around in his stomach faster than his own speed. He thought about how loving his relationship would be with Tech, if they ever got together romantic-wise.</p><p><em>"Lucky for me, I'm both." </em>Tech's words echoed inside Rev's head, and the roadrunner's mood decreased just like that.</p><p>With that one little comment, Tech had confirmed Rev's fears; his attraction to Tech is completely one-sided, and with the way Tech sounded, it sounds like Tech never gave them a thought. He never saw Rev the way Rev saw him.</p><p>Tears appeared in his eyes, and Rev quickly wiped them away - but no matter how much he wiped, the tears wouldn't stop coming. He couldn't stop his heart from breaking.</p><p>
  <em>"Lucky for me, I'm both."</em>
</p><p>"Yeah," Rev whispered, sliding down against the wall as he choked back a sob. "Lucky you." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably the most infamous scene in the Loonatics Unleashed fandom, at least for the Tech/Rev fans. Just two different endings of how I think this would've gone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>